Falso Amor?
by CarmenCullen13
Summary: Para Isabella una chica guapa, inteligente y dulce la única compañía que conocía era la los libros, que esta sola... ...Pero eso cambiara cuando al instituto llegue Edward Cullen, que de pronto y con el paso del tiempo cambiara las cosas... ¿Pero que tan cierto es su sinceridad con ella? ¿Que hay detrás de esos ojos verdes que Isabella no conozca?
1. Chapter 1

Amar es Destruir y ser Amado es ser Destruido… -Jace Wayland (Ciudad de hueso) ************************************************ Para Isabella una chica guapa, inteligente y dulce la única compañía que conocía era la los libros, ya que sus padres al ser agentes del F.B.I no la ha hecho ganar amigos si no personas que la envidian y que le tienen miedo es por eso que esta sola... ademas del hecho de que sus padres nunca están... ...Pero eso cambiara cuando al instituto llegue un chico nuevo guapo de ojos verdes Edward Cullen que de pronto y con el paso del tiempo hará que esa soledad sea llevadera y que nazca mas que el sentimiento de amistad en ella...y al parecer en el igual... ¿Pero que tan cierto es su sinceridad con ella? ¿Que hay detrás de esos ojos verdes que Isabella no conozca?¿Amor Verdadero o... Un Falso Amor...? 


	2. Chapter 2

Fue cuando termino de decir su nombre cuando entro un chico que obvio tenia que ser el y así como adivine muchas se le quedaron viendo embobadas y tal vez me paso a mi porque el era guapo…por decirlo poco.

…Alto como de 1,80, mas o menos musculoso, delgado, de piel blanca, pelo largo color cobrizo alborotado, de sonrisa encantadora y ojos hermosos de color esmeralda en fin… guapo.

Y las miradas, mas que de evaluación era mas am como decirlo POCO disimuladas viajaban por partes menos publicas o en las que la gente no miraría comúnmente.

Bueno señor Cullen siéntese en donde quiera… y ahora vuelvo-Dijo el profesor

Porque quedaban varios sitios libres porque no acababan de llegar y vi como entonces como varias chicas miraban a Edward casi rogando que se sentara con ellas por lo que me reia de ella hasta que vi que la mas popular se paro con su ropa sexy que mas bien era vulgar.

*Nuevo objeto o juguete de la zorr…cualquiera popular mayor*  
Hola eddie soy samantha si quieres te puedes sentar conmigo-Dijo tratando de ser sexy  
Lo que me molesto porque siempre se hacia la linda con los chicos que le gustaban pero era una zorr… cualquiera

Samantha Waters, chica popular y porque? Bueno porque era líder de porristas tenia una *Relacion* con el o mas bien los capitanes de los equipos de deportes de la esuela, de alguna manera muchas de la escuela solo querían ser como ella. Tenia un sequito de seguidoras, tipos que besaban el suelo por donde ella caminaba pero en realidad era nada mas que una simple zorra.

Y no era propio de mi pensar y decir cosas asi pero para que mentir?

Lo siento Samantha pero no gracias-rrespondióel cortes aunque parecía exasperado?

Pero…-trato de decir pero edward la corto antes de que dijiera nada

Dije pero no gracias-termino por decirle cortesmente, muy caballeroso de su parte, rechazandola rotundamente era impactante ya que nadie lo había hecho

Cuando le dijo eso estaba que moria de risa por la cara de ella…

…cara que cambio cuando vi que Edward se estaba sentado junto a mi a la vez que me sonreía a mi¡! Por lo que me puse nerviosa y me sonroje mientras igual le sonreía


	3. Chapter 3

Pero antes de que nada pasara el profesor de la nada se apareció en el salón aunque para ser sincera, no era que me importara cuando o no estuviera aquí, y eso era por bueno si…por Edward

Profesor: Bueno chicos como parte de lo que verán miren esta película y al final porque como tarea quiero un ensayo del tema Y puso la película que era la de Romeo y Julieta

Pero como ya la había visto no preste atención aunque miraba la pantalla porque cuando veía a mi lado veía que me veía…así que aunque quisiera mirarlo me cohibida no sé por qué pero no podía ahora sostenerle la mirada.

Al terminar la película todo mundo ya se estaba yendo porque había acabado la clase y era hora del almuerzo por lo que salí rápido y directo a la biblioteca, mi lugar de escape a la realidad, sola entre páginas y mundos paralelos en lo que me sumergía de vez en vez.

Pero de camino sentí que alguien me veía pero al voltear no había nadie así que seguí hasta la biblioteca y al llegar estaba vacía lo que era normal cuando no había exámenes o algo parecido así que me senté en el fondo y empecé a leer Maravilloso Desastre, que aunque no era un clásico era genial, cuando voltee y vis que Edward se acercaba

Hola-saludo sonriéndome haciéndome sentir no se algo avergonzada

Hola Edward-respondi con una sonrisa timida

Tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo-bromeo sonriendo y poniéndote nerviosa

Ah si Bella se te ofrece algo?-pregunte sorprendida

No, porque te molesto?-pregunto con una mirada que parecía perpleja o eso creo

No-o no es solo que no es que muchos se me acerquen-confese

Y eso como porque?-inquirio curioso

Empezando porque mis papas son del F.B.I. y me tienen miedo-dije triste tratando de forzar una sonrisa

Pues ahora yo lo se y sigo aquí-me advirtió divertido y volvió a sonreir para infundirme confianza

Es bueno saberlo…-dije sonriéndole a la vez que me sonrojaba


	4. Chapter 4

Desde ese dia yo y edward nos la pasabamos juntos y hacia que el no tener amigos y que mis padres no estuvieran casi nunca fuera mas llevadero…cada dia que pasaba con el me divertías mas… Estaba saliendo ya de la escuela cuando Edward aparece a mi lado… Hola bella a donde vas?-pregunto caminando ya que yo solo me había detenido al verlo pero ahora seguía con mi camino A mi casa edward..-respondi sonriendo ah si lo siento-Dijo nervioso? Pero porque? que paso? Me buscabas? ah si claro es que quería ver si…bueno me podrías ayudar con lo de literatura para que fueras mi pareja en el trabajo digo si es que quieres…-pregunto nervioso pero sonriente Lo pense y por una parte me gustaba pasar tiempo con el y por otra me agradaba la idea de pasar aun mas tiempo con el … …Claro porque no… cuando quieres empezar?-dije feliz Pues si quieres hoy en tu casa te parece-inquirio dudoso claro vamos si quieres…-dije animada Fueron a tu casa y como el trabajo resulto algo fácil terminaron muy rápido… …Y estaban en la sala acomodando todo y pensando en que harian. Bueno y ahora que? No lo se y si vemos una película?-propuse con lo que sea con tal de estar con el Me parece…-Estaba por decir cuando le entra una llamada lo siento tengo que responder…-se disculpo No te preocupes-respondi con un encogimiento de hombros Edward salió al patio y yo solo lo veia haciendo caras y asi hasta que dejo de hablar y entro… todo bien?-pregunte ansiosa Claro es solo que me tengo que ir…-respondio suspirando y frunciendo el seño 


	5. Chapter 5

Alguien importante-Dije esperando no sonar celosa o algo asi No puedo decírtelo ahora lo siento-Dijo nervioso mirando hacia otro lado Pero nervioso porque? **Eso que te importa bella?** me recrimino mi adorada concencia **Porque me import…** ta? Ah claro no importa-respondi tratando de restarle importancia Gracias pero nos vemos mañana ¿No?-Dijo viéndome nervioso aun? claro anda y ve-lo anime Al dia siguiente estaba saliedo de la escuela cuando me tope con Edward aunque no es que me molestara…todo lo contrario Bella quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo hoy…-dijo tan de golpe que apenas entendí cuando… QUE HABIA DICHO?! NO lo podia CREER el me estaba invitando a salir Claro que si Edward-dije tratando de no sonar muy ansiosa *Tranquila bella respira* me dije Te parece que pase por ti a las 6:00-pregunto sonriente Me preguntaba eso? Para mi era igual solo con estar con el. Pero aun asi su detalle era lindo Claro-respondí Llegando a mi casa estaba muerta de felicidad por lo que con nervios me quede dando vueltas por mi casa hasta que fueron las 5 y empece a arreglarme, me bañaste y me pusiste un pantalón entubado, unas zapatillas de tacón corrido negras y una blusa de tirantes negra con una camisa de manga larga que transparentaba de color azul y justo cuando bajaba sonó el timbre y al abrir vi que era… Hola Bella te vez hermosa-edward Si, era edward y se me quedaba viendo con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa que tanto me gustaba verla en el. Gracias-dije sonrojandome y esquivando un momento a su mirada De nada nos vamos?-ofrecio mostrándome su brazo 


End file.
